


dare to do

by Purpleyin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Beach Holidays, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Embedded Images, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Just a snippet, Weddings, Written to go with a moodboard, destination wedding AU, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A little fic snippet to go with an aesthetic/moodboard for 'Met at a destination wedding' AU.





	dare to do

 

**Killerwave - Met at a destination wedding AU:**

 

“Bride or groom?” she asks, trying to make small talk to be polite, only a touch curious.

“I’m here for the heat,” he replies and she’s a little too drunk to notice that’s not a real answer. Continuing, he says “That’s a lot of drinks,” but it doesn’t sound like the judgment she got from the bartender when she ordered her last one, more like admiration.

“A hone- a holiday isn't a holiday without Mai Tais,” she says with a wry smile, raising the glass to take a large gulp, hoping he doesn’t catch her slip up there, what she’d started to say without thinking. She isn’t in the mood to talk about her past today, she just wants to drink, to forget what could have been that this wedding is reminding her of. She shouldn’t have agreed to be Maid of Honor but it’s too late now.

She turns to find him staring intently at her and the air feels hotter somehow. Caitlin fiddles with the tiny umbrella from her drink before she takes another few sips and waits to see if he says anything more but he seems strangely happy to sit with her in silence. Thoughts of the past drop away at that, all her attention shifted to the present - the uncertainty of their interaction, the way he’s looking at her that she can’t entirely figure out - the welcome distraction of this unexpected meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unlikely to write any more so if anyone likes the AU idea have at it.
> 
> Also on tumblr if anyone wants to reblog it [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/179142503480/killerwave-met-at-a-destination-wedding-au).


End file.
